Generally, engine performance is largely affected by the flow of gas in the combustion chamber of the engine. In order for the engine to operate effectively, the fuel and air should be mixed efficiently and homogeneously, and blowby through the piston clearance between the cylinder wall and the piston should be minimized.
While these basic operating parameters have always been known, prior art pistons have only achieved varying degrees of success in advantageously combining these parameters.